Instituto Konoha
by Riuzaky Hatake
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un día a otro perdieras todo lo importante en tu vida?, la vida no es fácil ¿Lo sabes? Lo sé mal resumen, pero danos una oportunidad: ItaSaku, Kakasaku, NaruHina, poco ShikaTema KibaHina y InoSai.


Bien primero que nada este Fic esta creado por dos autores (Andres y Hillary) esta cuenta es de ambos así que aquí se publicara la historia esperamos sea de su agrado.

•

•

•

PROLOGO

Instituto Konoha, un instituto muy reconocido por sus excelentes instalaciones maestros y estudiantes, una escuela distinguida y muy valorada a la cual no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de asistir, unos de los pocos privilegiados a poner un pie en este lugar son:  
Sakura Haruno, 16 años de edad, 1.67m de alto y con un cuerpo bastante envidiable es la chica "modelo a seguir" de la escuela. Con hermosos ojos y un peculiar cabello rosado es la envidia de muchas chicas del instituto; eso sin mencionar su dinero ya que es la nieta de Tsunade Haruno la dueña absoluta de la cadena de hospitales "Senju" con un promedio de 10 la convierte en la chica perfecta sólo puede ser pareja de alguien como ella: Sasuke Uchiha 16 años 1.79 y de complexión atlética es el "galán" de la escuela, heredero directo de "Uchiha Corp." Con cabellos azabaches y ojos de un profundo negro además de su impecable promedio lo hace el chico perfecto para una chica perfecta o al menos eso se creía ya que el "perfecto" Sasuke tiene un error, un error que le cuesta su relación…  
Un hiperactivo rubio de cuerpo atlético y 1.8m de largo además de tres peculiares marcas en su cara con ojos tan azules que serían la envidia del cielo y de nombre Naruto. Que además es nieto del director, Jiraiya.  
Hinata Hyuuga una rica más en el instituto con hermosura y delicadeza que solo podría portar la realeza, con unos grandes e hipnotizan tés ojos color perla además de ser la más inteligente de la escuela con muchas medallas de todo tipo. También es tímida pero cierto rubio hace a su tranquilo corazón y aguda mente volcarse sobre sí.  
Kakashi Hatake, (maestro y arquitecto) 25 años, altura 181 cm, cuenta con un cuerpo atlético y envidiable una cabellera plateada y unos ojos ónix, hijo de Sakumo Hatake (Ya fallecido) es el heredero de una gran fortuna, reconocido por su gran intelecto y constantes problemas en los que se encuentra, recién integrado al Instituto Konoha, imparte la materia de dibujo arquitectónico su carácter es serio y en ocasiones arrogante detesta los engaños le agrada su trabajo y es muy dedicado con este, adora leer y la música.  
Obito Uchiha el causante de los problemas de Kakashi, primo de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, maestro de historia, altura 180 cm, cuerpo atlético y bien formado pelinegro y ojos negros, es muy alegre y carismático adora la disposición de sus alumnos y a sus amigos suele ser impuntual y meterse en problemas en todo momento, odia las mentiras y esta perdidamente enamorado de Rin su mejor amiga.  
Rin Kurosaki 24 años, altura 1,68 cm, rectora en el Instituto Konoha es castaña con unos hermosos ojos color miel es muy alegre y simpática adora interactuar con los jóvenes y ayudarles en lo que sea posible es la mejor amiga de Obito y Kakashi su trabajo consiste en orientar a los jóvenes, trabaja junto a sus mejores amigos (después del recién integramiento de Kakashi) y está enamorada de Kakashi cosa que este ya sabe.

También está Itachi Uchiha (Como todos saben, hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha) Profesor de Química, 1.83m es su altura tiene ojos negros característicos de su familia, tiene una actitud muy bipolar, y es la pesadilla viviente de sus alumnos y su pequeño hermano (aunque también lo sobreprotege mucho) al igual que sus ojos su cabello es negro y es largo de modo que lo amarra como una coleta. Le gusta mucho leer y odia a sus fanáticas, poco a poco descubre que incluso Itachi Uchiha se puede enamorar…  
En este loco colegio ocurren todo tipo de cosas; divertidas y trágicas, dulces y amargas, felices y tristes… que solo las paredes y ustedes sabrán.

•

•

•

Hillary: Hola gente ¿Que tal les pareció?

Andres: Esperamos que bien ya que nos costó publicarlo.

Hillary: dependiendo como nos va publicaremos el primer capítulo bien sin más nos retiramos

Andres: Posdata ¡DEJEN SU COMENTARIO! :D


End file.
